Zhao's Capture
by WWSmith
Summary: Sequel to Oazi's Capture. After returning Oazi to the Avatar world and seeing The Waterbending Master, a little known branch of the Zuko Fan Mob with access to the Avatar world captures Admiral Zhao for some payback but things change after the season fin
1. The Admiral in the Closet

See my profile for additional information

* * *

Zhao woke up suddenly, as if his body had been waiting for him to respond its call. He was in a tiny room, barely large enough to stand in, never mind to sit in. The lack of space was the reason why he was crammed in so tightly into the bottom so much so that he couldn't feel his feet. He also had lost feeling in various other places due to the tightness of his bonds, which consisted of rope and a strange kind of cloth. It was completely dark, save for a constant yellow light the came through the cracks in the door. _Ha_, he thought, _this will never hold me._ He breathed in and concentrated on making a flame in his hand to burn the rope away, but nothing happened. _What? No!_ He exclaimed mentally. He tried again, _why isn't this working!_ Zhao's anger increased, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't move, his cell was too small. He bellowed, but still no flames. Someone banged on the door to the cell, "Shut up, or we'll start the revenge now!"

"Why wait?" said another voice.

"Holly isn't here yet, and she's bringing the Share Bear CD."

"So? There's some Van Halen in Joe's room."

"Mmm, good point…" there was a pause, "no, let's save that until tonight when he's trying to sleep."

"Alright, but if he starts up again, I'm bringing up the PVC pipe."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" There was a rummaging sound. "Metal's the way to go."

The second voice laughed, "Right, I keep forgetting. Here, put that back, Holly will be here soon." They left his cell door. Zhao just sat there, confounded. _What is Agni is Van Halen?

* * *

_

Some time later the door to his cell opened and the Admiral could do nothing but sit there, he was wedged in too tightly. He stared; it was the most bizarre soldier he had ever seen. Not only was she a girl, but had no amour or weapons. She didn't even appear to be in a uniform. "What you looking at?" She said. Zhao got cocky, with or without his bending; he could surely take someone like her. "You obviously. Are you going to let me out or do I have to escape?"

She laughed. "I'd like to see you try…" She looked him over. "You aren't going anywhere. It took three of us to jam you in you there in the first place, there's no way you're getting out. We didn't realize how big you were. You look thinner than you really are." She smirked.

"You think you're so clever, I'll get out of here and make sure you end up in a Fire Nation mine." He retorted.

"Ha, even if you were smart enough to get out of here, which you aren't…"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." he interrupted.

"That's what you think."

"This pathetic prison won't hold me!"

"Like I said, you don't have the brains." She paused, thinking. "Maybe Zuko could figure a way out of here but you… I think not." He grew angry at her comparison of his intelligence to the traitor's.

"You just wait. I'll get out and show you who's smart."

"Oh put a sock in it, moron." Zhao and the girl turned. Another girl had come up from down the hallway. The new girl addressed the first:"Hey Becca. Is Lynn here?"

"Yeah, did you bring the CD?"

"Wup." She held up a shiny, circular, metallic disk.

"Nice. Lynn's finishing the speaker hook up."

"Alright, did you get the nail polish?"

"You know it: Glitter Pink and Unicorn Love."

"Let's get ready." They began to leave. Zhao sat silent for a minute, and then screamed at the top of his lungs: "WHAT IN AGNI IS GOING ON!" The girls stopped and turned toward him. One smiled and said "Revenge." The other elaborated, "You're going to rue the day you became an enemy of Zuko and his Fan Mob."


	2. Monologues and Makeovers

See my profile for additional information

* * *

Zhao sat in the closet, trying to figure out what was going on. _Zuko? How could he have arranged all this?_ He had never told anyone why he despised the prince so much and as far as he knew no one else had found out about his ambition to eliminate that annoying little nobody and become Fire Lord. Zhao's frustration amplified: _Confounded airbender. Why couldn't he just stay lost? Now I have to catch him before that snotty little prince and keep him away from the "Blue Spirit". Well, it won't matter once I expose him for the traitor he is…_

Out of nowhere a cloth was pulled tight across his face and tied in the back of his head. He heard a familiar voice. "Okay, on the count of three we all pull. Ready?" Zhao felt several pairs of hands grab hold of him. _What now?_ He thought.

"One, two…"

_Oh crud. _

"THREE!" All of the hands began tugging on him. One trying to dislocate his arm, another was breaking his ribs, two of the hands were insisting that his legs come out without the rest of his body and some imbecile would not stop yanking his head!

"Stop, you idiots!" he yelled "This isn't working-ing." They paid no attention to his protests and only pulled harder. After what seemed like an age, the Admiral was finally wedged from the closet. "It's a about time!" he said angrily. "What kind of jailers are you anyway? I had never seen such incompetence in my life! I have a mind to – ACK… ohh…" Zhao was abruptly silenced by a hard kick in the stomach.

"Maybe if you weren't so darn big it wouldn't be so hard to get you out of there!" a voice spat from somewhere above him.

"Nice kick Holly, but save it for later." Another speaker said. "Come on; let's get Jumbo here to the meeting." The Admiral made no protest as he was lifted and carried away.

* * *

Zhao remained silent as the girls took him away, thinking irritably. _How dare they do this to _me? _I am an _Admiral _of the _Fire Nation! _This is outrageous, how _dare_ they! When I get out of here I'm going to ship every last one of those stupid little girls off to the Fire Nation mines! _His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cheering. _Now what?_ The girls carrying him abruptly dropped him on the floor. Someone ripped of his blindfold and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a room full of girls, from about six to marrying age, in a room structured like an Agni Kai stadium. They were all yelling and throwing things, one smacked him in the head. A strange, brown, bubbling liquid ran down his face and in his eyes. It stung bitterly, but the Admiral refused to give it any more acknowledgement than blinking: he could not show weakness. The girls that had carried him to the room had left him and taken places at the front of the space. The chaos continued for a few minutes, then died down as one of the girls in the front called for attention: "Quiet everyone! I would like to call to order this special meeting of the Eagle Lake Zuko Fan Mob."

_WTF? "Zuko Fan_ _Mob"?_ The idea was just too strange for Zhao to get his mind around: _Who in the right mind… No, this has to be a joke … or a dream… but I'm awake… Someone must have put something in my food … or maybe I drank too much… but this _is _real… Did I die and go to Heck? No, if this was Heck I would be a pathetic little servant for that worthless prince… There has to be an explanation, this can't be what it looks like._

The girls calmed down and the one in the front continued speaking: "As you all know, we have recently gained safe access to the Avatar World. This ability was made possible by Becca Long, whose talents with the "World as Myth" theory have finally been applied with the technical assistance of some of our older members." The girl paused and gestured toward a group of the marriage age girls and then to the girl on her right. "This was not the end of our problems: we still had to overcome the bending abilities of those we wished to bring in to our world. Fortunately, some of our older members who aspire to be chemists have found a rather neat little solution to that obstacle. We had everything we had everything needed to bring them here and the first was the much despised Fire Lord Oazi." The sentence caused uproar in the room and gave Zhao time to recover from what he had heard: _The Fire Lord? _He _was caught by these school girls too?_ At first the Admiral was worried, but then he remembered overhearing two servants talking about how Oazi had disappeared for a day. It must have been them.

"Quiet everyone!" the head girl shouted. "I know you guys wanted to get back at Oazi, but we had to send him back!" The protests resumed. She tried to regain order but failed. The girl to her right jumped up and shouted: "if we had kept him, Zuko would have been out for good and someone like master scum on the floor there would have become Fire Lord! Is that what you want?" She glared at them all, scanning the room. She sat down. "You have to understand, Oazi is too important to take out of the Avatar World. Fortunately, Zhao's only important role was getting in Aang and Zuko's way so we can keep him here for a while. We can't be reckless like him." she gestured toward the Admiral. "You all remember "The Deserter", you know, the episode with Jeong Jeong. We can't act like he did when he fought Aang – we know how things will end." This last comment brought order to the room. Finally fed up Zhao yelled "What the heck is going on here?" The head girl smiled, turned to the group and said: "Level A members, please proceed with phase E.R.U.G.S. Other members are free to stay and watch, disposable cameras are on sale for 5 dollars each." The youngest girls began to come down from the stands, carrying with them all kinds of strange and shiny objects. One of the older girls came through the crowd, got very close and said in a deathly quiet voice: "if you hurt any of them, we will turn the entire Fan Mon loose on you and make sure you die slowly and painfully." She gagged him, faced the smaller girls and said: "He's all yours." They swarmed in around him with their strange items moved in for the kill.

* * *

Two hours later, Zhao wished never to be seen again. His nails where covered with varying shades of glittery pink, red, purple and white. His dignified hair style had been turned into a mass of short pony tails and braids held to together by fuzzy rubber bands and babyish barrettes. He had some kind of makeup on his face, but all he could see was the red substance on his nose. He knew he looked ridiculous; the older girls had laughed themselves silly at the sight of him and traded many green pieces of paper for plastic devices that took pictures. The same three girls from before picked him up, commenting on how much money they had made and shoved him back into the closet with much less difficulty than getting him out took. One of the girls closed the door on him with the words: "Have fun trying to sleep tonight!" At first Zhao was confused, but then he heard a horrible screeching noise that would continue through out the night. _This must be the "Van Halen"._ He tried to block it out, but failed. He contented himself with a vow: _KILL THEM ALL!

* * *

"E.R.U.G.S." stands for Exacting Revenge Using Kindness._


	3. Punishment

See my profile for additional information

* * *

Becca Long sat on the edge of her couch with her little sister Liza watching the second part of "The Siege of the North". They cheered Zuko on in his fight with Zhao and nearly broke a hole in the floor. Fortunately, their parents had gone out for the night so they could spaz out as much as they wanted. When the Ocean Spirit came to the bridge where Zuko and Zhao where fightingand took him a strange thing happened. A flash of bright blue ripped through the room and up to the second floor. Becca and Liza looked at each other and ran off toward the closet were Zhao was. When they got there the closet was empty. Liza looked up at her big sister: "What happened, Becca?" Her sister looked around and inspected the closet. It was as if the admiral had never been there, except for the slight wetness of walls and carpet. "I think the Ocean Spirit took him…" The phone rang. Becca went to answer and Liza went down to watch the rest of the finale.

"Hello? Yes, I'm watching it… I know… Zhao's gone, Holly. There's nothing left but water… Something came; I think it may have been the Ocean Spirit… I don't know how. I think it may be better this way. We shouldn't have messed with this… I know that! We have to be smarter about this next time, if there is one… Holly, I told you we couldn't be reckless… It's not that simple… I don't know what to tell them either. I don't have all the answers… I do not act that way! I warned you about… I am not trying to get out of anything… Don't shove this all on me then! Look, call the others and we'll work something out… Okay, bye." Becca went back to the TV room in time to catch the last minute of the episode with Oazi and Zuko's sister. "Okay, it's over. Bedtime." Liza began to protest but Becca glared at her: "You should have been asleep an half an hour ago. Don't give me that." As Becca covered her sister with a blanket Liza asked "Are you going to bring Zula here?"

"We'll see what happens." she responded, "but it may be a while."

* * *

Zhao sat in the closet trying to get sleep, but no avail. Out of nowhere he was enveloped in glowing blue water. He felt a rush of memory come to him. The admiral suddenly knew everything that had happened in the last few days. The water that held him pulled him away and down. It took him to a dark whirlpool of great torrents and waves and left him in the darkness. He vaguely saw two fish, one white one black, swimming away from him. No matter how many times the waves washed over him and pushed him down to drown he continued to live and feel punishment. He would remain this way on to the ending of all days.

**The End**

* * *

For more information on "The World as Myth" theory: _The Number of the Beast_ by Robert Heinlein.


End file.
